Harry Potter and the Return of the Fallen
by Midnight Rise
Summary: When Proffessor Trelawney has a strange vision the worlds of Harry Potter and Transformers collide as Harry and friends must help a group of autobots reach Sam Witwicky and help them all defeat the Rise of The Fallen, lest Voldemort destroy humanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and The Return of The Fallen**_

Prologue: The path is paved

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_...A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting._

Professor Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederate. Of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat quietly in his office in one of the many towers at afore mentioned school. A window behind him provided a splendid view down over the grounds of the School and it was quite a sight in the sunset of a summer eve. The great lake glittered like liquid gold and the many hues of green that was the Forbidden Forest swayed gently in the evening breeze. His phoenix, Fawkes, chirped in warning at the approaching professor and he looked up with a smile through his half moon glasses at his fellow staff member, Cybil Trelawney, Teacher of Divination.

"Ahh Cybil, please take a seat, Lemon Drop?" he smiled warmly at her as he offered a small box of the sour yellow treats he favoured so highly, which she declined politely. After adjusting his long silver beard he began "Now to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well Professor it's about the crystal balls in the divination tower, before the summer holidays began the students were complaining about seeing nothing but a white mist and even though I assured them-" She paused to adjust her large magnifying circular glasses and tried to tame her frizzy mass of brown hair. "-it was merely impossible as I had seen Mr. Potter's death in them only that morning and-" she paused again and took in a deep breath of air

"So you believe then that new crystal balls are in order? Perhaps I should invest in some of those new seeing stones that have been advertised reccently" Dumbledore smiled at her, softly ending her tirade.

"Oh please professor Dumbledore, the crystal balls will be..." her voice trailed off as her eyes, amplified behind her massive glasses glazed over and became misty as she began to speak in a disembodied voice

" _The ones that faced down his dark servants not a month ago will once again be called upon to fight alongside the fallen stars to stop the Rise of The Fallen and our destruction by the hands of The Fallen and the Dark Lord for if they combine an age of Darkness will rise and Humanity will fall..Perhaps, forever"_

Dumbledore's eyes widened in alarm as he realised the woman was seeing much more than just a symptom of a vivid imagination.

With a shake of her head Cybil Trelawney's eyes refocused and she gave Dumbledore a confused look. "Where was I? Oh yes, the crystal balls will suffice professor but if you are willing...The seeing stones would be beneficial. Well I must be off, Mars was giving off strange energy this morning and I believe Jupiter is to blame...I wonder...." with that she rose with the clinking and clacking of many beads and let herself out, leaving a stunned Dumbledore alone in his office, no longer interested in the evening view.

Regaining his composure he quickly turned to the picture hanging beside his desk. "I need you to get Minerva McGonagall in here immediately!"

"Please and thank you wouldn't hurt Dumbledore and I have a name you know!"

"I DONT CARE! I need her in here five minutes ago, now find her!" His darkened as he growled at the man in the portrait, only returning to his seat once the man was gone. Pulling out a sheet of parchment he dipped his quill in an inkwell and scratched out a letter before pulling a length of ribbon from a draw in his desk and walking over to where his phoenix rested on a stand.

"Fawkes listen very closely, I need you to get this to The Burrow, The Weasley home as soon as you can as it is of upmost importance, do you understand?"

The faithful red bird cocked its head as if asking the professor why he held such doubt in his ability before nodding and with a loud cry flew gracefully out the window, appearing to burst into flame as he flew into the golden sunset.

"she's here" was the only warning Dumbledore received as the door to his office burst open to allow entry to a haughty looking elderly professor, her eyes portraying worry and years of wisdom on her straight face.

"I came as soon as I could Albus, what is it?"

"Its Cybil"

"But what has she done now, have the parents started complaining about her death predictions again?"

"She made another one, a real one, here tonight"

"Impossible, but how is ..who is concerned?" although she suspected she already knew, Minerva McGonagall had to hear the words come from her old friend's mouth before she could believe it were true.

"Harry Potter and his friends, mainly Mr. Weasely, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger, Weasely, Lovegood."

"When will it happen Albus?"

"I have no idea" He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly "But whatever or whenever it is, it will be big and we must be prepared to help them in any way we can"

"You are not seriously thinking of letting him go into this are you? Its dangerous Albus, he is just a boy, they are all just children!"

"We can't do anything to prevent it Minerva, and don't assume I don't know that, I care about them all but as we both know they are more than able to handle themselves, we just have to trust them that they realise that themselves after that...We will wait and see"

A/N: Ok so my third ever fanfic and my second crossover, hopefully I will eventually return to the first..which was a flop failure. So I have wanted to write a Harry Potter story for a while and was inspired by my muse of course, as I was watching the new Transformer's film. Now I have read a few crossovers here on the site but they aren't many in number (and few are complete stories) so I hope you, my readers, enjoy this fic set in the summer between Harry and co's fifth year and leading into the second film. Note: May contain Movie spoilers as it is movie-verse based. Who will come to Harry and the others? Will Dumbledore be able to help? Was it really Jupiter's fault?? Do Sam, Mikaela and the Autobots meet our magical heroes? What will happen when the two worlds collide??

Find out next time, In Harry Potter and The Return of The Fallen!

Midnight Out!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and The Return of The Fallen**_

Chapter 1: Fallen Stars and Rising Destiny

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Transformers or Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Garden of the Granger family Cottage was alive with the sounds of laughter, music and the sound of a hard working barbecue, garden and party lighting sprung to life as the sun began to sink lower, the lights twinkling in the evening sky as a cool summer breeze blew softly around the house. The owners of the house, Rebecca and Alexander Granger watched from the barbecue happily as their daughter sat around the outdoor table laughing and enjoying the time spent with her school friends.

It had only been a month since the incident at the Ministry of Magic and Hermione Granger had organised the gathering as a way of supporting her friend, Harry Potter, through the loss of his Godfather, Sirius Black, on that night. Said boy was laughing at one of her jokes to her right whilst her other best friend, Ron Weasley was on her left, trying hard to keep his laughter from spilling his drink from his mouth. Across from her sat Ginny Weasely, Ron's younger sister, who was whispering and giggling with the blonde to her right, Luna Lovegood. As Ginny straightened and plastered on a fake smile Luna reached over to whisper in the ear of the last boy of the troupe, Neville Longbottom.

Neville smiled and spared a glance at the last member of the group, who had been reluctantly admitted to the group, Cho Chang, Harry's current Crush. After catching the eye of the remaining members of the table they all turned to look at Harry and Cho who were awkwardly attempting conversation.

Finally Ron couldn't take it anymore and brushing his red hair from his eyes he almost shouted at the two, "Oh just get a room already you two!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione looked ashen as she sunk down in her chair as the rest of them laughed at a now deep red Cho and Harry.

The evening was spent in more laughter as the two Granger parents joined the teens for dinner and all exchanged stories, The Granger's teaching the other wizards about the many Muggle objects scattered around the house and their daughter and her friends explaining more about the world of Magic.

Retiring to the basement Hermione and Harry explained the theory of a 'Movie Night' and they seated themselves comfortably on couches around the fireplace and Television above the hearth, Popcorn and drinks at the ready as the 'pure' wizards found themselves glued to the screen as Lord of the Rings Played out. The only sounds were of laughter, the occasional scream from one of the girls (and definitely NOT Ron), and Ron's exclamations of "Bloody Brilliant".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

High above the Earth's atmosphere they positioned themselves for entry above the group of Islands, aiming for a sparsely populated area by a lake. The fight only minutes before had left all five of them damaged and severely off course by an entire continent, going by the co-ordinates sent in the message they had all received.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Granger parents came down and bid the children good-night to murmured replies of the same message and great thanks. As the First movie came to a close around midnight Neville and Luna sat up from where they had been lying on the floor and smiled appreciatively at Hermione and the others. But it was Neville who spoke up first.

"Thanks for having us over Hermione, it's nice to get out of Grandma's every now and then but not many people invite me out." He mumbled quietly.

"Neville don't be silly, it's no problem for friends. Mum and Dad are always asking about my friends at school anyway, so they are more than happy to meet them as well."

"What he means to say is we don't get asked out often because people find us strange and different, we don't have that many friends, I must say it was nice to meet your family and I am enjoying the night so thank you as well." Luna stated indifferently in her dreamy voice as she stared off at something in the empty air behind Cho.

At her statement the others shifted uncomfortably and stared at the two until Harry broke the silence. "Well you two are our friends so that's why we invited you so let's get on with the second movie and have fun, I feel in the mood for an adventure"

"Oh way to go mate, now you just jinxed the whole night" Ron grumbled loudly as he sank lower into his seat

The others laughed uproariously at his antics and Hermione took this as an opportunity to shoot a glance at Harry, she knew how he liked to keep things bottled up and she only hoped by the end of the night he would be feeling better than he had been over the past month. The lights dimmed as the second movie began, through the glass the lights of other lakeside houses twinkled brightly; it appeared the Granger's Cottage was the only dark house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As they approached the lake they noted a dark house, an easy escape as opposed to the twinkling of the other houses. With an extra burst of speed they arched over the final trees and landed with a bang in the cool waters of the lake.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh wow look at that! What do you think they are?" Cho exclaimed as she sat up in her seat and pointed at the bright lights in the sky above the lake, just outside the window.

"Shooting stars probably, it's quite common at this time of year and harmless, its traditional to make a wish if you see one though" Hermione assured the young wizards as they were quick to pull out their wands but as quick to put them away as they raced to the window to make their wishes

"_I wish I had more friends like everyone here"_ Neville smiled.

"_I wish I could protect my friends from Voldemort"_ Harry grabbed his wand in his pocket

"_I wish Harry would trust us and let us in"_ Hermione whispered.

"_I wish Harry was right, I feel like an adventure too"_ Luna stared at the stars.

"_I wish Harry would notice me"_ Cho sighed softly.

"_I wish I could learn more about muggles, tonight is fun" _Ron grinned

"_I wish I could do more to help"_ Ginny stared at her friends around her

All of the teens gasped as the 'Stars' continued to grow closer until they raced over the treetops in flames and crashed loudly into the Lake, sending waves crashing up the beach behind the house.

"You call THAT bloody harmless??" exploded Ron as they rushed out the back door to the lake, wands drawn as they dimly heard the Granger parents exiting the dark house behind them. It appeared they were not the only shocked ones as screams and exclamations of surprise echoed around the lakeside as dinner parties were interrupted by the sight.

"Well it was just a couple of meteors, flaming hunks of rock drawn into the Earth's gravitational pull, rare but not completely impossible, I am sure everything is fine" Hermione was beginning to sweat as she tried desperately not to stumble over her words and show her fear, she felt her parents place their hands on her shoulders as they addressed the group.

"Our daughter is right, it's a scientific matter and I am sure you would all prefer to return to the movie than bother with Muggle science and politics right now." Alexander Granger fought his fear as he tried to calm the teens and lead them to the safest place right now, the house. He was glad when they agreed and turned back to the house, stopping suddenly with the whirring and clicking of five, very loud, very large machines sounded behind and above them.

"M-Mr. And Mrs. Granger, H-Hermione. I don't think they were flaming hunks of rock" Cho stuttered and gulped as the small party turned slowly, confusion giving way to fear as they stared up at the giant metal beasts towering above them

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Acree blinked at the 'humans' beneath herself, sisters, and the twins. She noted with a slim smile that Chromia and Moonracer shuffled nervously, the shockwaves making the human's stumble. She identified two older humans, Adults, her information told her, and a group of teenager's all of whom were pointing what appeared to be sticks at them. Sunstreaker snorted behind her and crossed his arms. He was the most cynical and critical of the twins. But it was Sideswipe who meekly stepped forward and spoke on their behalf, surprising them all.

"Hello humans, we wish you no harm I promise you this, we seek to reach the destination of Tranquillity, Nevada in the United States of America. Could you help us?"

"Sideswipe, What in Prime's name are you doing? Did you not recall Optimus' message? Living among the humans _in secret_!" Sunstreaker growled at what he assumed was his brother's stupidity and this quickly ignited an argument among the two. She decided, from the looks on the human's faces, that she had better diffuse the situation and fast...But she was not fast enough.

"Get away from my daughter and her friends!" the previously identified adult male cried out as he attempted to hide the teenagers and his, what she assumed to be, wife behind him.

"Reducto!" cried the small red-headed girl as she pointed her stick at Sunstreaker they watched in shock as it produced a burst of blue-white light that sent him flying back into the shallows with a loud crash.

"Please, listen to me, I am sorry for the confusion but we mean you no harm!" she pleaded desperately as she could see the situation was deteriorating rapidly, Sunstreaker rose fuming from the water, as it cascaded down his metal body.

"My name is Acree, these are my sisters Chromia and Moonracer, the one who spoke before is our friend Sideswipe and his twin who you...attacked...Was, is, Sunstreaker. We are Autonomous Robotic Life forms, Autobots for short, and we come on a mission to help humans...Please help us"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione was both surprised at the sincerity in 'Acree's' voice and confused. Here she was enjoying a calm, peaceful, normal evening at home with her friends when these robots dropped in. As impressed with Ginny's attack as she was, she was able to sense no danger from the...Autobots and a few glances around told her that Neville, Luna and Her mother agreed... Cho was terrified and it clearly showed as she grasped a defensive looking Harry's hand, Ron was standing protectively behind Ginny and her father, well he actually passed out when Ginny had used magic to attack.

"H-Hi there uhm, Acree, My name is Hermione Granger...this is my garden...And my parents" she quickly indicated all around her and to her parents individually before pushing on. "These...uhm, these are my friends...Harry Potter and Cho Chang" Harry nodded briefly and Cho tried hard to smile, "Ron Weasely...and his sister Ginny" Ron gulped as the turned to stare at him and Ginny waved sheepishly, "Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom" Luna smiled sweetly and Neville waved shyly.

There was a loud crack behind them and with a click and whirr the teens watched with awe as weapons appeared from places along the Autobot's bodies. The teens drew their wands and moved to protect the Granger parents as they turned to the sound.

"Oh my..."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" the twin question from Ron and Ginny drew Mr. Weasley's attention away from the Autobot's and to the humans as he smiled at them all.

"Sorry for not warning you, I apparated here as soon as Molly and I received a message from Albus.." Arthur Weasely trailed off as his attention was caught once again by the towering robots behind his children and their friends and parents.

"What did professor Dumbledore want, we are on holidays??" most nodded their heads in agreement to Harry's confusion.

"I believe I only understand now that I have seen it for myself" he nodded in the direction which only served to confuse everyone, robots included.

"I believe I should explain it all then, this may take a while" he sighed as he pulled up a garden chair and motioned for the others to do the same. The robots chose to remain standing. And so it was he began to explain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Ok so that's the end of the first official chapter. Some of you may find this story clichéd or may be entirely lost. I assure you I plan to further develop the character, plot and everything else. This is my second attempt at a crossover, my third at a story. Please bear with me for now. And please REVIEW...I love all the advice and it helps my muse and I. So, what does Arthur have to say? How can they help the Autobots? What is the deal with Harry and Cho? Do Chromia and Moonracer ever talk? Is Sunstreaker ever nice?

Find out next time, In Harry Potter and The Return of The Fallen!

Midnight Out!

Note: I must bring myself to warn that this story will be set in the summer after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and will contain spoilers to Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen.


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry dear god it has taken me FOREVER to getting around to posting this chapter. I don't even remember why I stopped…probably exams from when I was in highschool all those years ago! Hopefully the next chapter (already started) won't take as long to finish and post

Thanks for the support and please review as it will help motivate me to continue..again so sorry it's taken forever.

_**Harry Potter and The Return of The Fallen**_

Chapter 2: Of Problems and Solutions

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Transformers or Harry Potter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dumbledore sat behind his desk writing frantically on parchment as he tried to calm his mind. Sybil Trelawney had only spoken true words like that twice before and the second time had been about Harry and his connection to Voldemort.

Placing the quill back in an ink well he sighed. It wasn't fair to the boy to be exposing him to such danger but he no longer had any choice. After the incident in the Ministry a 'roadtrip' as the muggles called it, would probably beneficial to the boy and the time with his friends would help him greatly. It just so happened they would be accompanied by strange creatures from beyond the Solar system.

Blowing out the last few candles he looked once again to the grounds out the window. He was stationed to protect Hogwarts and its grounds but he would be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to protect the students as well, in or outside the grounds. Tomorrow he would call a meeting of The Order of the Phoenix to decide a course of action, with the Minister's approval or not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So let me get this straight, the _young_ humans are supposed to accompany us to Nevada whilst the older ones will try and contact the others to tell them we are coming" Sunstreaker growled as they sat by the lakeside, hidden by dense scrub as searchlights passed overhead.

The police had quickly been notified of their strange arrival and had arrived with search and rescue parties and movement for the Autobots was currently restricted as the humans were inside discussing a course of action.

Arcee sighed and began again "Yes, and you had better behave or in Primus' name I will tell Optimus when we arrive and leave him to deal with you"

The other Autobot cringed at the threat and nodded.

"We need to find alternate forms, we cannot hide for much longer" Chromia sighed as she stared up at the searchlights blaring over head.

"We will search first and return for them later." Sideswipe looked at the group, who all nodded at his suggestion.

"Very well then" Moonracer mumbled quietly as she followed her friends and sisters, leaving no trace of their existence behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So let me get this straight, we have just finished defeating Voldemort's evil plot and now we get sucked into this other war." Hermione was staring at Mr. Weasely across the table. Her parents beside her were silent in thought, occasionally shooting her and the other teen's quick worried glances.

"Unfortunately so, Dumbledore has called the Order together but we will be working behind you for a while. Until we can figure this thing out you will be on your own." The man sighed. "Molly is beside herself. She wanted to come see you off but it ended up being just me and your trunks."

"Remind me to slap Trelawney when we get back for making these stupid predictions" Ginny Weasely huffed as she sat bored in her seat. Neville laughed and Cho smiled softly.

"Bloody Brilliant, The ministry can't do anything properly so we get stuck doing it" Ron grumbled "Fudge can go-"

"Ronald!" Hermione looked between the abashed boy and her smiling parents. Arthur Weasely chuckled along with the others.

"I-I think we should help them" Cho only spoke softly but blushed as everyone turned to look at her. "I have always had to watch...the people I care about get hurt, I-I won't let them go through that." She looked down shyly.

"Well...She can't exactly go alone" Harry idly stared around the room as though daring someone to stop him.

"And you aren't leaving us behind this time either" Ron gave a small smile while Hermione nodded quickly.

"I think an adventure would be fun...as long as there are no Nargles" Luna was smiling distractedly around the room. Hermione shook her head to quieten her father, who had opened his mouth to ask about the Nargles.

"I don't want to be an odd one out. You have my support." Neville was grinning as Cho gave him an appreciative smile and Ron clapped him on the back. All of them turned to Ginny who returned the stares with confusion.

"I'm not being left here alone! Of course I'm coming, do you really need to ask?" Arthur Weasely sighed at his daughter's words.

"Very well then, Mr. And Mrs. Granger will come with me to Grimmauld Place until the order can figure out a course of action...Molly is going to go insane when she finds out you all agreed to this"

"Let's go tell the others then, I guess" Harry stood awkwardly as Mr. and Mrs. Granger led them all outside to the now full driveway. All of them gaped at the shining Purple, Pink and Blue Mazda motorcycles sitting sleekly on the gravel, flanked by a silver Chevrolets Corvette Stinger and a Yellow Lamborghini Diablo

"Wow, those are really nice" Hermione turned in shock to her mother.

"What? So I know a thing or two about cars. Don't look at me like that! You're a witch!" Rebecca Granger raised an eyebrow at her daughter and smiled as her daughter had no response.

Ron and Harry stifled laugh's at Hermione's shocked expression before she shook it off and turned to the vehicles calling out to the darkness for Arcee. All faced moved to one of shock when the Pink bike started replying

'We are autonomous robots and thus able to hide ourselves in the form of your human vehicles to avoid detection, I am sorry for the confusion. What conclusion have you reached?'

"We will join you on your mission to find your friends." Hermione's voice was quiet yet carried out over her driveway after she eyed her friends who nodded in approval, though Ron and Ginny still seemed confused as to the explanation of why the robots were suddenly every day muggle vehicles

"Very well. It will be a long and dangerous journey but one we must complete, I hope you understand this" Arcee replied solemly.

"Wait…does anyone here know how to drive?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tada! And chapter 4 is already started so it shouldn't take forever to upload! Hope you enjoy. Review and..yeah

Midnight, out


End file.
